Reading The Queen's Champion (by Anaklusmos14
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: The Olympians( Hades and Hestia) along with Percy, Thalia, Nico, and yes, Annabeth read The Queen's Champion. Everyone is from just before The Last Olympian. All rights to The Queen's Champion belong to Anaklusmos14.
1. Betrayal of the Hardest Kind

**A/N: I do not own the plot of** _ **The Queen's Champion**_ **, Anaklusmos14 does. The characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan (With the exception of the OC's that Anaklusmos14 made). If anyone out there knows Anaklusmos14, could you try to tell him about this, and make sure he is ok with me using his story? I tried to PM him, but it wouldn't let me.**

 **Don't worry for all of you guys out there waiting for me to update my other stories. I will, it's just right now i can't focus on them. My mind is always drifting to a new game I have been playing, Life Is Strange. Once I get that out of my system, I'll keep working. This story is simple enough to write due to a simple button known as Cut & Paste for the book.**

 **Don't forget to Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

The year is 2008. It was quite on Olympus. Well, as quiet as it could be during war. Kronos had just risen once again, and the Gods were having an emergency War Council meeting. The gods knew it was time to start on the offensive in order to shrink Kronos' army. They were about to order Charles Beckendorf to fetch Percy Jackson and sink Kronos' yacht, when a flash of light temporarily blinded them.

When the Gods and Goddesses could see again, there were demigods that they all recognized in front of them.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked his son, who was looking around in confusion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I have no idea." He replied, shrugging his shoulders, causing the girl on his right to smirk.

"Of course you don't Seaweed Brain." Annabeth Chase told him, causing Percy to shake his head in an accepting way. Nico di Angelo whispered to Thalia Grace, who was next to him, that he would not want to be Percy right now.

"So what did happen?" Annabeth asked, to which Athena shrugged. 

**"** As much as i hate to admit it daughter, I have no idea. **"** She said, causing Poseidon to smirk at her. All of a sudden, another flash occurred. This time, a lot smaller and dimmer. A book appeared, and it slammed down onto Zeus' head.

"OW!" He exclaimed. The entire Throne Room burst into laughter, causing Zeus to shake in rage. "STOP LAUGHING!"

Everyone quieted down, except for two people. Percy, who was still belly laughing, and Artemis, who was doing the same. Once they had stopped, they glanced at each other before looking away, blushing.

A note fell out of the book, and Hermes ran over to it before it could hit the ground.

 _Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods of the past,_

 _We are from the future, and we want it to change. Now! The present for us has turned out terribly, and we have backtracked all of the damage to the events in this book. You need to change our past, your future if it is to be fixed. It is set in a few weeks from your time. Olympus has been overtaken as everyone had to go and fight off Typhon. 50 demigods, along with the Hunters and Nature creatures fought off Kronos and his army. Percy has defeated Kronos in a way different from direct killing. Percy also has bathed in the River Styx to help him fight Kronos. I won't spoil anything else. The book will be read out loud, on its own, so no one has to read. Before you read however, there are a couple rules. First rule, NO KILLING OR EVEN HARMING ANYONE. There are events in this book which will cause anger and fear. Second, no bashing anyone to Tartarus. Everyone here has to hear the entire book. If anyone seems to be presenting a Danger to anyone here, feel free to tie them up, but no more. Last, Artemis, I want you to be open minded about the contents. Hopefully you won't over react. Also I want Artemis's Hunters to be here as well._

 _See you in a better future,_

 _The Last God ad Goddess_

Once Hermes as done, Apollo jumped up from his throne.

"I'll get them!" He exclaimed, running to his chariot. However, before he could get there, he was stopped. not by Artemis, but by Percy.

"I think Artemis can just summon them here." He said cooly, knowing to never trust Apollo with the Hunters alone. Artemis threw a grateful smile his way, before teleporting them to Olympus. Zeus snapped his fingers and made seats for everyone materialize. After explaining what was going on, everyone was ready to read/listen.

 **THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Betrayal**_

 **Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at once. "Percy what are you doing!?" Thalia shouted at him.

"I don't know!" Percy exclaimed, panicked. "I haven't done this yet!" While everyone kept yelling, no one noticed Annabeth smirking at the same time as shaking. She was happy they were fighting, but shaking because she knows why Percy will be doing this.

 **When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

 **"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

"Me! A traitor! My fatal flaw is goddamn loyalty!" Percy shouted at Annabeth, who was acting as if she was scared for her life.

 **Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet.**

"ATHENA!" Poseidon yelled. Why aren't you giving him a chance to explain himself?"

"I was just told by my daughter that he is a traitor! What else would I do?" She asked him incredulously.

"I DON'T KNOW?!" Hestia yelled at her, which shocked everyone. Normally Hestia was the one who was calm and collected. "RESTRAIN HIM AND THEN ASK?"

 **Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

"Thalia? Is that you?" Artemis and Zeus asked in sync.

"I don't know, do I?" Thalia asked them, looking at them as if they fell from space.

 **"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

"Apparently it is!" Thalia exclaimed. "At least that means Percy is innocent! But why would Annabeth be lying?" She asked, causing Annabeth to shrink down. Normally Thalia wouldn't frighten her, but being surrounded by 12 Olympians and no weapons made her more cautious. Ares noticed and smirked. So far this book seemed very interesting, starting in the middle of a fight.

 **Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

 **"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"Thank you Dad/Father/Lord Zeus." Thalia, Artemis, and Percy told him.

 **"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

Everyone spun to look at Annabeth with Anger and disbelief in their eyes. The one person who didn't was Percy. He glanced at her hate-filled grey eyes before collapsing into a pile. Thalia ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.

Artemis looked like she wanted to go over there also, but at Poseidon's shake of his head, she knew that is not a good idea. Percy wouldn't calm down if his own father would try to help, so why would Artemis be able to help. Eventually Thalia calmed him down, and the voice was heard again.

 **"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

 **"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

 **Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"Why Celestial Bronze? Mortal Steel would have been just fine." Hephaestus muttered, before glancing up to find Annabeth in Steel chains. It appeared like she was about to attack Percy.

 **"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

The group sat there in silence muling over what just happened. All of Annabeth's friends felt betrayed and Angry. The Gods and Goddesses felt stupid for missing it, with the exception of Athena. She was her mother. If she was there for her during Annabeth's first seven years of he life, she wouldn't have joined Luke.

 **"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

 **Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

 **Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

 **Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"Unbelievable." Dionysus muttered, looking up from his Wine Magazine. "I knew something was up with her, i just never thought it was this." He stated, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"You were paying attention?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Of course! I don't want the world to fall into disaster, no matter how I act."

 **Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on** ["I don't drone!" Zeus Exclaimed.] **about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

As this was being described, everyone noticed Percy doing the exact same thing. Everyone who cared for him even just a little wanted to comfort him, but Thalia was standing there with a protective glare at everyone except Artemis. Artemis new that she shouldn't be feeling the way she does, and was trying to get rid of these emotions as he is a boy, no, a man.

 **Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

 **Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

Exactly what happened here, except with a couple more cheers for Tyson getting promoted.

 **After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

"Thank god he isn't here." Thalia smirked.

"Why?" Demeter asked.

"He would react worse than how he did in the book."

 **Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

"Thank you milady, dad." She smiled at them.

 **"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

 **Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

 **"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

 **Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

 **"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

 **The question was met with silence.**

 **"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

 **Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

 **Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

"WOW!" Everyone gasped including Annabeth. However, everyone glared at her, so she glared back.

 **Percy didn't hesitate.**

"Of course you wouldn't!" Nico exclaimed. Percy glanced up, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

 **"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

 **"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

 **"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

 **Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

 **"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

 **"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

 **Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

 **Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

"What!" Zeus exclaimed. "Why would you teach him that?"

"I don't know. Hasn't happened yet." Hades grunted at his brother.

"I for one, am glad you do. That is a valuable lesson. Thank you, brother." Poseidon nodded his thanks.

 **"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

 **Thunder boomed outside.**

 **"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

"No, Lord Hades, I am not. Nico just deserves his own cabin, along with any other children you have."

 **"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

"Guess you don't change much! Do you, brother?" Hestia smirked.

 **Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

 **Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

 **"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"

"Of course you would be so selfless to not take the reward, and instead use it on other people, Percy." Thalia shook her head, lightly walking his shoulder. Artemis looked at Percy again with her eye wide. She had never seen a man act so selflessly.

 **Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

"Looks like you don't change much either Zeus!" Poseidon smirked.

 **"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

 **"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

 **The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

Exactly what was happening now.

 **"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

 **Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

 **"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

Percy got up and did the exact same thing. Thunder shook the building, and everyone continued listening after a while of Zeus stuttering in confusion.

 **Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

 **The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

"Not surprised." Percy muttered, glancing at Athena.

 **Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

 **"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

 **Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

 **She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

"Everyone smiled widely as Hestia did the exact same thing. They had a feeling that Percy and testa would be very close form now on.

 **Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

 **"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

 **"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

 **Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

"Why silver?" Apollo asked. "I thought the only time a person glowed silver is the you…" Apollo was cut off by Artemis' hand. Hera and Hestia were the only ones other then Apollo and Artemis who knew what it meant. Of course, Athena just gasped, figuring it ut, so Artemis glared at her, telling her to not say a word.

 **"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

 **Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

 **"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

"WOOHOO! Party Time!" Apollo and Hermes shouted, only to be silenced by the other Gods glares.

 **Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

 **Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

 **When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

 **Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"What!?" Nico exclaimed.

"Percy being respectful!" Thalia added.

"It's unheard of!" Annabeth muttered, smirking. She knew everyone was once again glaring at her, but she was thinking about how she turned Hera against Percy using his disrespectfulness. Hera and Percy would not make a good pair for her plans with Kronos.

All of a sudden she remembered the contingency plan in case the Titans lost and Percy lived. She burst into laughter that the Joker would be jealous of.

 **"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

 **Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

 **"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

"Don't you dare…" Poseidon started, only to be cut off by Hera.

"Poseidon, I won't harm someone who just apologized to me, no matter who they are."

 **"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

 **Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

 **"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

 **Percy nodded warily.**

 **"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

Thalia gazed up at Her as if considering something, before sighing. She kneeled in front of Hera and apologized for everything she had done. While the main reason Hera was mad at her was because Zeus had cheated on Hera, she figured it would make Hera less and at her.

Hera accepted, and even apologized back for being mad at her.

 **Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

 **Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron.** ["Whoah" Hera sated, shocked. "That will be the first time a demigod has sacrificed something to me."] **Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

 **Line Break**

 **The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

 **Dear Chiron,**

 **I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Percy Jackson.**

Everyone sat in silence and shock. So many things happened in one chapter, they feared for the rest. All of a sudden Thalia bursts from her seat and slaps Percy.

"That's for leaving without saying goodbye!" She exclaimed, before settling back down in her seat. Percy made no reaction to Thalia except for the smallest of nods to he in a way to say okay.


	2. I am bored

Attention Whovians, Pottermores, and everyone else. I am sad to say that it will be a while until I update my stories. It's not that I lack interest in my stories or ideas, in fact quite the opposite. However, currently I have just lost interest, and have thus become bored with writing. I will be back, I promise. Just not until I get back into the mood of writing. I am really sorry.

Just don't forget.

 **Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK! Good Luck.**

 _-Beware The Weeping Angels_


End file.
